Le Language des Fleurs
by La-Larme-de-Silithus
Summary: Ino revient de mission et décide de prendre une petite pause avant de rentrer au village. Mais qui est ce curieux ninja qui l'interpelle ?


**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas**

**Pairing: **Ino x Zetsu

* * *

**La couleur des fleurs**

_Merci beaucoup, bonne journée, salua la kunoichi en quittant l'échoppe du fleuriste, accrochant le sac de graines à sa taille.

La vieille dame la salua à son tour avant qu'elle ne lui tourna le dos, repartant pour Konoha. C'était vraiment une belle journée, à la fois ensoleillée et d'une chaleur agréable, Ino regrettait légèrement de ne pas avoir trop de temps pour souffler. Etant une kunoichi elle avait des devoirs et obligations, elle ne pouvait pas s'autoriser trop de repos même en temps de paix comme à cet instant. Bien sûr, le problème de l'Akatsuki était toujours d'actualité mais ce qui pressait le plus était le fait que le village était calme depuis plusieurs jours et ne disait-on pas « c'est le calme avant la tempête » ? La jeune femme était fatiguée de toutes ces batailles qu'elle avait menées aux côtés de ses camarades. Ca avait été son choix de servir le village en tant que kunoichi, mais elle devait bien s'avouer que prendre un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe…

Le village est calme, songea-t-elle alors. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si à moi seule je pouvais le sauver d'une attaque de l'Akatsuki.

Ce jugement n'avait rien de vraiment égoïste, elle avait juste envi de prendre son temps et de profiter du paysage radieux qui s'offrait à elle. C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres que la jeune Yamanaka se laissa tomber sur l'herbe dense et douce entre les fleurs bourgeonnantes, inspirant longuement la délicieuse senteur de ces dernières. Qu'y avait-il de mieux que s'allonger dans l'herbe sous un soleil agréable ?

_Est-ce bien prudent de baisser ainsi sa garde ?

Surprise, la jeune femme se redressa, jetant des coups d'œil attentifs aux environs. Une chose était, sûre : il devait s'agir d'un ninja car elle n'avait pas senti sa présence.

_Du calme, sembla soupirer la voix douce de l'inconnu toujours masqué. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais là en mission…

Bientôt apparu devant elle un jeune homme sortant du sol, son corps prenant peu à peu un teint noir et blanc alors qu'il se levait. Ino resta un instant incapable de quoi que ce soit, trop étonnée en remarquant que ce dernier semblait découpé en deux parties : une noire et une blanche. Mais ce qui la surprenait le plus était le manteau sombre aux nuages rouges qu'il arborait, il s'agissait d'un membre de l'Akatsuki.

Fronçant les sourcils, paniquant intérieurement malgré elle, la jeune femme pesta. L'Akatsuki se composait de nukenin classé au rang S à cause de leur puissance. Seule, elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui, même si lui aussi n'était pas accompagné. Si elle gardait une attitude calme et réfléchie, peut-être pourrait-elle trouver un moyen de se sortir de cette situation… Ino resta donc dans sa position assise, mais redoubla toutefois de prudence. Elle ne s'en voulu pas trop de ne pas l'avoir repéré car, après tout, il devait sans doute avoir plus d'expérience qu'elle puisqu'il appartenait au groupuscule.

_... Je vois que tu sais à qui tu as affaire, dit simplement le jeune homme en l'observant lui aussi. Mais rassure-toi, comme je l'ai dis précédemment, tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas ici en mission.

Sa voix était douce et profonde, elle pouvait même lire la sincérité dans son regard et s'autorisa à lâcher le kunai qu'elle frôlait de ses doigts.

_Dans ce cas… Que fais un membre de l'Akatsuki dans le coin ? Interrogea-t-elle tout de même.

Peut-être cherchait-il de nouveaux renseignements sur Naruto ?

_Tu es Yamanaka Ino, pas vrai ? Reprit-il, ignorant visiblement sa question. Tu vis à Konoha et tes parents tiennent une échoppe. Tu es ici pour une mission personnelle…

Comment pouvait-il savoir tout cela ?

_Ça ne répond pas à ma question, fit-elle remarquer. Et puis, tu ne t'es même pas présenté, ce n'est pas très galant, finit-elle avec un petit sourire.

_... Je suis Zetsu, l'espion de l'Akatsuki, répondit-il. Qu'est-ce qu'une kunoichi fait éloignée de son village, seule ?

La phrase aurait pu sembler malsaine et effrayante si quelqu'un d'autre l'aurait prononcée, mais le nukenin ne semblait pas habité d'intentions mauvaises et son ton doux ne prêtait pas à la méfiance. Ses yeux parcouraient lentement les plaines fleuries, une expression de curiosité et d'intérêt non caché sur ses traits fins. Non, il ne représentait pas une menace. Pas dans l'immédiat en tout cas. Sans s'en apercevoir, Ino lui adressa alors un de ses beaux sourires.

_Respirer l'air pur des champs c'est très reposant.

Elle tapota ensuite la place à ses côtés.

_Pourquoi n'essaieriez-vous pas, Zetsu-san ?

S'il n'était pas ici en mission comme il le disait si bien, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il refuse, non ? Elle ne comptait pas l'affronter – elle savait bien qu'elle ne ferait jamais le poids seule face à un membre de l'Akatsuki. Mais passer du bon temps était agréable surtout lorsqu'on était avec des amis. Bien sûr, ils en étaient loin – très loin même. Mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, la kunoichi voulait essayer de passer un peu de temps avec le jeune homme, ne serait-ce que pour se garantir une certaine sécurité en lui montrant qu'elle n'était pas agressive.

L'homme la considéra un instant du regard, il semblait hésiter ou bien cherchait à trouver si elle était sérieuse ou non. Surement se méfiait-il lui aussi d'une quelconque attaque ? Après tout, les attaques en douce ne pardonnaient pas.

Il se décida finalement et plutôt rapidement. Il vint doucement s'asseoir là où elle lui avait indiqué, s'asseyant en tailleur en la regardant d'un air neutre. Les joues de la kunoichi s'étaient alors teintes d'une jolie couleur pivoine en réalisant leur proximité.

_Ce… C'est un bel endroit, vous ne trouvez pas ?

_Assurément... Mademoiselle Ino, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

Forcément, ses rougeurs ne lui avaient pas échappées mais elle nota surtout la façon dont il l'avait nommé : « mademoiselle Ino » c'était… Mignon. En même temps, après une plus profonde observation, il ne semblait pas d'un tempérament explosif, bien au contraire. Peut-être était-il un peu timide dans le fond…

_Bien sûr que si ! Assura-t-elle, en se reprenant, bien décidée à ne pas laisser un silence pesant s'installer. Zetsu-san, vous aimez les fleurs ?

L'homme ne répondit que d'un hochement de tête positif. Il était attentif à ses faits et gestes, il l'a regarda approcher une main d'une adonis flamboyante et frôler avec douceur ses pétales oranges.

_J'aime beaucoup les fleurs. Ce sont des êtres fragiles mais magnifiques. Et puis… Je m'amuse souvent à trouver une fleur pour chaque personne que je rencontre, sourit-elle en observant les dunes colorées qui les entouraient.

_... Quelle fleur me donnerais-tu mademoiselle Ino ?

Il arborait une petite mine curieuse innocente que la jeune fille trouva adorable. Il avait beau faire parti de l'Akatsuki, il semblait différent de tous les autres qui, eux, se montraient hostiles envers quiconque les approchait. Lui, semblait rechercher la compagnie malgré sa timidité.

Elle plongea alors en pleine réflexion, revisitant ses connaissances des fleurs, cherchant celle qui lui conviendrait le mieux. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, elle répondit :

_Hum… Je dirais un Hibiscus corail, c'est une fleur très belle à la fois rare et unique, coloré et vigoureuse… Oui, je trouve que cette fleur vous va bien, termina-t-elle en lui souriant. La fleur rare du bouquet d'Akatsuki…

Les pupilles dorées de son vis-à-vis plongèrent dans les siennes. Elle pouvait y lire une agréable surprise avant qu'un sourire timide ne prenne place sur ses lèvres.

_Oui, c'est une très belle fleur.

Elle lui rendit un sourire chaleureux, le trouvant mignon malgré tout.

_Mademoiselle Ino… Aimez-vous le lilas ? Interrogea-t-il alors, détournant le regard vers les plaines fleuries. Il s'agit d'un arbre très répandu dans certains pays. Il ne pousse qu'avec une grande lumière et peu d'ombre. Ses fleurs sont belles au regard, de couleurs douces et d'un parfum enivrant. Je crois qu'il s'agit de ma plante favorite.

La jeune femme le regarda, à la fois joyeusement surprise et ravie d'avoir un terrain d'entente avec cet étrange jeune homme. Les fleurs n'étaient pas un domaine toujours apprécié. Certains s'en moquaient et n'y prêtaient pas attention comme ses coéquipiers : Shikamaru et Choji.

_En fait, poursuivit-il, tu ressembles à une fleur de lilas, mademoiselle Ino.

La kunoichi en question se senti rougir. Il s'agissait de sa fleur préférée et il lui trouvait une ressemblance ?

_V-Vraiment ?

_Tu es belle au regard, mademoiselle Ino. Tu grandis dans la lumière du droit chemin du shinobi et dans l'ombre des nuits, et puis tes couleurs sont douces et ton parfum est aussi délicieux qu'un lilas.

Etait-il conscient du sens de ses paroles ? Des compliments agréables mais aussi gênants qu'il lui faisait ? Son expression demeurait neutre, mais avec de telles paroles, Ino ne pouvait s'empêcher de rougir, sentant une douce chaleur se répandre dans son ventre. Et dire qu'il faisait parti de l'Akatsuki… C'était étrange de se dire qu'un jeune homme comme lui – aussi étrange soit-il – soit quelqu'un de mauvais.

Lentement, la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Il avait décroisé les jambes et observait simplement le ciel, prenant appuie sur ses mains pour ne pas tomber sur le dos. Elle le trouvait très beau, ses traits fins démontraient d'une certaine sérénité, sa courte chevelure verte lui rappelait l'herbe sur laquelle ils étaient assis. Sa « double face » ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, se disant que chacun avait quelque chose de spécial. Au contraire, il lui arrivait de trouver ce côté blanc et ce côté noir plutôt attirant. C'était peut-être quelque chose d'étonnant aux premiers abords, mais ce n'était pas un fait jouant un rôle négatif sur son apparence. Ainsi, il obtenait un petit côté… Mystérieux. Et c'était un point qu'elle recherchait chez les hommes. Les étranges plantes dépassant du manteau noir et rouge l'amusaient. Avec cette verdure supplémentaire, elle se disait qu'il était presque normal pour lui d'aimer la nature…

_Moi aussi… J'aime bien le lilas, murmura-t-elle finalement. Mais je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir de vrai, après tout, ils ne poussent que dans certains pays…

_C'est là l'avantage de faire parti de l'Akatsuki, lui dit-il toujours neutre. Voyager, toujours voyager et découvrir ainsi le monde.

Elle soupira. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment entendre parler de son groupuscule. Après tout, c'était par sa faute qu'Asuma-sensei avait trépassé.

_Peut-être… Admit-elle à mi-voix. Mais tout voyage doit prendre fin… Où irez-vous à la fin, Zetsu-san ?

_Qui sait… Je crois qu'à la fin, mon existence sera terminée elle aussi.

Choquée, elle posa ses pupilles azures sur lui qui ne cillait pas. Ses yeux dorés soutenaient ses paroles, mais ils semblaient dénués de pensées. Il regardait toujours le ciel, semblant vouloir y plonger pour s'y réfugier, enfin c'était ce qu'elle se disait… Dans son regard se mélangeait plusieurs sentiments étranges mais le plus marquant était la solitude. A force de voyager, se trouver un port d'attache ne devait plus être possible…

En silence, elle se releva, et tourna le dos à son vis-à-vis.

_... Mademoiselle Ino ?

La kunoichi de Konoha s'éloigna quelques instants, s'enfonçant dans l'immense champ de fleurs qui s'étendait non loin d'eux.

Le membre de l'Akatsuki la suivit du regard, non sans étonnement. Que faisait-elle ? Avait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Sans trop en connaitre la raison, il s'en voulu. Discuter avec cette kunoichi avait été très agréable, c'était la première fois qu'il pouvait parler de la nature avec quelqu'un d'attentif. Elle avait semblé gêné lorsqu'il l'avait comparé au lilas, peut-être était-ce cela qui l'avait fait fuir… Pourtant, Zetsu ne parvenait pas à revenir sur ses paroles. Pour lui, Ino Yamanaka s'accordait avec le lilas. Elle portait les mêmes couleurs douces, avait besoin de vivre dans la lumière pour s'épanouir, gagnait en beauté en grandissant et possédait un des parfums les plus exquis qu'il soit. A plusieurs reprises il dû se faire souffrance pour ne pas poser ses lèvres sur sa peau délicieusement blanche pour gouter son parfum. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui arrivait mais ce qu'il ressentait aux côtés de la jeune femme était un sentiment très agréable, il l'avait ressenti dès qu'il l'avait vu… C'était pourquoi il avait voulu lui parler et qu'il s'était mis à découvert. Penser ne serait-ce qu'à ce qu'elle ait fuit sa présence lui faisait terriblement mal dans sa poitrine.

_Zetsu-san… Tenez.

Surprit, il leva les yeux vers elle. Il ne l'avait pas vu revenir car trop occupé dans ses pensées. La jeune femme lui adressait un grand sourire en lui tendant un bouquet comprenant de nombreuses fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Des papillons semblaient voleter gaiement en lui et son cœur semblait être gonflé d'un sentiment nouveau devant cette vision agréable. Elle ne l'avait pas fuit…

_Quoiqu'il arrive, vous ne serez pas seul. Les fleurs ont un langage, Zetsu-san. J'espère que vous saurez décrypter ce message, lui confia-t-elle, souriant toujours en prenant malgré elle quelques rougeurs.

Il ne put que se contenter d'acquiescer, reportant son attention sur le magnifique bouquet. Ce dernier se composait de beaux pieds d'alouette bleuté, de pensées aux couleurs variées, de mimosas, de marguerites, d'une amandée et de mysotis. Ce mélange était étonnant et coloré mais s'il la croyait, un message personnel devait s'y trouver… Et puis, prenant en compte ses paroles précédentes, il se dit que si son « voyage » venait à toucher à sa fin, il pourrait toujours essayer de la revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois…

_Zetsu-san… Commença-t-elle, baissant les yeux l'air déçue. Je vais devoir rentrer… Si je m'absente plus longtemps, le village va s'inquiéter…

Elle s'inclina face à lui.

_J'ai été ravie de faire votre connaissance. Et… J'espère qu'on aura de nouveau l'occasion de se voir…

Les mots ne lui venaient pas. Il voulait lui dire de rester, mais il était vrai que contrairement à lui, elle n'était pas libre. Et puis… Il ne voulait pas la forcer. Il se contenta alors de lui adresser un bref signe de tête avant qu'elle ne lui tourne le dos.

Elle regrettait bien sûr, mais elle était déjà hors la loi du fait d'avoir parlé amicalement avec un ennemi du village, elle ne voulait pas en plus prendre le risque que Konoha envoie des shinobis à sa recherche et que ces derniers les découvrent en train de parler.

_Mademoiselle Ino…

Deux bras s'enroulèrent sur sa taille et le visage de son vis-à-vis vint se caler dans sa nuque. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau et ses joues se tintèrent d'un rose pourpre alors qu'elle sentait ses lèvres embrasser son cou avec douceur.

_Zetsu…San… ?

_Au revoir, mademoiselle Ino…

Sur ce, l'étreinte se termina et le jeune homme disparu avant même qu'elle puisse se retourner. Elle resta un instant à observer le paysage, un doux sourire étirant ses lèvres, avant de se diriger enfin vers Konoha. A son arrivée, elle donna les graines à ses parents et expliqua son retard par une pause improvisée dans les champs – ce qui expliquait les feuilles sur ses habits. Elle ne savait pas si Zetsu trouverait la signification de son bouquet, mais elle espérait surtout qu'il ne l'oublie pas malgré leur position. La journée se termina ensuite tranquillement et simplement et, à son réveil, la jeune femme fut appelée par son père.

_Qu'y a-t-il papa ? Interrogea-t-elle en arrivant dans l'entrée de leur demeure, là où ce dernier l'avait appelé.

_C'est pour toi, dit juste ce dernier en lui tendant un gros bouquet de roses rouges. Elles sont magnifiques, celui qui les a déposé ici connait le langage des fleurs, c'est certain. Tu as une touche, ma fille !

Etonnée, elle le prit et le regarda sous tous les angles.

_De qui… ? Commença-t-elle avant d'être coupé par son père.

_Il n'y a pas de carte ni de mot mais il y avait ça avec, expliqua-t-il en lui tendant une magnifique branche de lilas violette.

Tremblante, elle prit la fleur entre ses doigts.

_... Ca ne va pas ?

_Si, papa… Répondit-elle en secouant la tête, repoussant ses larmes de joie. Il a répondu à mon bouquet…


End file.
